Trust Me
by MarvelTime-Lady
Summary: Quinn has been surviving for 20 years. She's lost her dad, Uncle and brother. She didn't think she could trust anyone, until she meets Henry and Sam, two brothers split from their group. Quinn agrees to join them, but before they leave they run into Joel and Ellie. Quinn doesn't trust Joel, and Joel doesn't trust Quinn. Will they learn to? (JoelxOC)
1. Trust Me

Quinn has been surviving for 20 years. She's lost her dad, Uncle and brother. She didn't think she could trust anyone, until she meets Henry and Sam, two brothers split from their group. Quinn agrees to join them, but before they leave they run into Joel and Ellie. Quinn doesn't trust Ellie, and Joel doesn't trust Quinn. Will they learn to?

A.N I ONLY OWN QUINN. THE GAME BELONGS TO NAUGHTY DOG


	2. Chapter 1

A.N This is just a introduction to Quinn meeting Henry and Sam with a Slow updates on this.

"_Quinn we gotta go!" I heard my brother, Mike, shout to me. I tried to dream away his voice but his face was still there. "You let me die, Quinn. You could have helped me, helped Uncle John, but no, you let us both die. We were supposed to be family!" He shouted with tears streaming down his face._

I screamed a little and sat up. I looked round remembering I was staying in my hide out which was an apartment that no one came near anymore. I've been here for a few days, trying to get over my brother's death. He protected me from the runners but got bit. I had to leave him, I couldn't finish him myself. I just couldn't.

I rubbed my eyes and composed myself seeing the sun shine through the window. I sighed and got up stretching my arms before putting my backpack on my back. I checked I had my M9 Pistol, pocket knife, bow and arrows. I needed to leave this place and find somewhere safer. Hunters were becoming more frequent and they knew I was here. I checked myself in the mirror before quietly leaving. I checked for infected and saw a clear street before coming out. I got word from an, let's say 'old friend', that there were some hunters a few blocks from here. My 'old friend' is no longer with us. He was good for information, but that was about it.

After a while I started to hear voices, the only voices I wanted to hear.

"You found that crazy bitch yet?" One man asked. The 'crazy bitch' is me by the way.

"Not yet. She's still round here though. Lewis thought he saw her yesterday." Shit he saw me? That's why they're still here.

"Well she'll be in for a ride when we get to her." I rolled my eyes and got my bow and an arrow out ready to teach these guys not to mess with me.

"She's messed with us long enough, that bitch it going down." I smiled a little at that comment. I moved slowly behind some boxes before getting my arrow ready. I quickly glanced to see where the men were. I smiled before quickly aiming the arrow at one guys head and let it go before hiding back down again.

"Shit. She's here!" That signalled I hit the guy where I was aiming for. Bullseye.

"Come out you little bitch." I took a peak and saw three guys had joined the one guy who was on his own. Two of them had guns, the other two had wood planks. Have they learned neither of those work on me? "Fan out." As they looked round I took the opportunity to get my M9 Pistol out, my favourite gun. I heard one guy moving towards me so I decided to take him out quietly. As he came past me, I grabbed him round his neck and moved him behind the boxes before strangling him.

"Good night, my friend." I whispered to him before putting him down and taking his gun ammo. "Now for the others." I said to myself. Another man was coming towards me so I vaulted over the boxes, grabbed the guy's gun he had in his hand, twisted his arm, kneed him in the balls before twisting my pocket knife in my hands and stabbing him in the heart. I took it out of him and hid behind some more boxes. I swapped my knife for my gun and stood up shooting one man in the face. I looked around for the last one but I couldn't find him. I was then grabbed from behind and pushed onto a car. I dropped my gun because of this and the man started strangling me.

"See how you like it, sweetcheeks." I tried to get him off me but he was too strong. I felt myself slowing losing my breathe. Two gun shots rang out and the guy fell down dead. I fell to my knees rubbing my neck coughing trying to get back to breathing again. Once my breathing was back to normal, I used the car behind me to get myself up. I leaned on it to calm myself and I saw two sets of feet came over to me.

"Are you okay?" A man asked me. Mr first instanced was to grab my gun, but I forgot it wasn't there so I ended up holding up my knife instead. "Woah, we don't wanna hurt you." The man said putting his hands up. The man was black and looked dirty and tired. He looked like he was telling the truth, but you can never tell in this world anymore.

"I think this is her gun." A little voice said behind the man. I looked round the man and saw a boy that looked about 14 holding my gun and walking towards me. He held the gun out and I put my knife away to take back my gun.

"We saw you were in trouble so I decided to help you." The man said as I put my gun back.

"The kid yours?" That was my first question. Kids aren't seen very much anymore.

"Well he's my brother so I guess he is." The man told me and I nodded. "I'm Henry, this is Sam." Sam shyly waved at me and I waved back.

"I'm Quinn. Look as much as I appreciate what you did for me, if those hunters see you with me, they'll kill you. I'm not exactly the person you want to be seen with." That was true. The years on my own have been the hardest, but the way I've lived got around hunters fast. Now they're after me so they can stop me. I'm apparently a threat to them.

"You don't think we're hunters?" Little Sam asked.

"Hunters don't exactly keep kids around, or help me when I'm almost killed by one." I said crossing my arms.

"You needed help so we gave you it. You seem tired and hungry. We have a place not far from here. You can grab something to eat maybe and get some rest. It's safe; the hunters don't know where we are." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. I wasn't sure I could fully trust these two but I hadn't eaten for about two days. I'll take this chance.

"That would nice, thanks. But if you're lying to me about anything, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in between your eyes." I said proudly and Henry nodded.

"I won't doubt that you will. But I promise, we're telling the truth." Henry told me and I nodded starting to trust him.

"Okay." I said starting to follow him and Sam.

"You can trust us, we're not out to get you or anything." Sam told me as he walked next to me. I smiled down at him. He was a cute kid.

"I know, Sam. But in this world, trust is very hard to have." Which was very true.

"You have a bow and arrow. You good with them?" He asked and I smiled weakly at him. He's an innocent kid. Nothing more to it.

"I think I am. Killed 5 guys in a row with this baby." I pointed to the bow on my back.

"Woah. I've asked my brother to teach me bow and arrow but we don't have the stuff or time to do it. It seems pretty cool." I looked to Henry and he was keeping a look out for anymore hunters.

"It is. A quick and quiet way to kill people. It's my favourite thing to use." I told him and he nodded really listening to what I was saying.

"Okay, just up these stairs and we're almost there." Henry whispered to us. Me and Sam nodded followed Henry up some stairs. "Across that walkway." Henry pointed to a plank of wood over a gap.

"Got it." I nodded and followed him across the walkway and to a bunch of offices that were locked off. But one wasn't. Guess this is it. "This doesn't really look like a safe place." I told Henry.

"Relax. I'm the only one with the key." That didn't calm me any less. Henry then unlocked the door and let us in. Once we were in he locked the door shut.

"It's back here." Sam motioned me to follow him towards the back. He led to me to a door and Henry came from behind to unlock it.

"Welcome to our temporary home." Henry opened the door for me and allowed me to go in first. They had a cute little thing going on. A small office to stay in for a couple of days.

"We have blueberries if you want some." Sam said taking his backpack off and sitting on the sofa. He took a small bag out of his backpack and opened it. It was full of blueberries. I smiled slightly at him and took off my bag to sit next to him. "Here." He held the bag for me as I picked out blueberries and started eating them.

"Quinn wasn't it?" Henry asked wheeling a chair to us and sitting on it. I nodded telling him he was right. "How long you been alone?" he asked me.

"About 5 years." I answered.

"5 years? Wow." He sounded really surprised with that which made me frown.

"What? Is it unheard of to see a strong woman by herself? Do you think a woman should depend on a man to survive?" I asked him all serious now.

"Oh no, I'm not implying that. Anyone who is on their own in this world has to be skilled and brave to survive this long. Even a man." I settled down once he said that. "Who were you with before?" He asked and I sighed.

"My brother, Mike. He was about 10 years younger me. We did good. For a while. He then got into the wrong crowd, met bad people, made bad decisions. Before I could do anything he got bit. I couldn't help him. He wanted me to take his life but I couldn't. So I left. Left him to die. It was his own fault I guess." I said putting more blueberries in my mouth. Henry cleared his throat.

"Me and Sam had a group. But our group decided to come into the city. Those fucking hunters scattered us. We made a plan though, that in two days, we would meet at an abandoned military radio tower just outside the city." Henry explained showing me a map. "If you want to join us, we leave tomorrow night. We heard Fireflies were some place out west. We want to find them." Now me and the fireflies don't get on well. Mainly because of Marlene. She didn't like my brother do doesn't like me. What a bitch.

"There's a gate the hunters guard 24/7 down there." He nodded to a window behind him to his left. "At night, it's down to a skeleton crew. Night is our best bet." I nodded listening and thinking about his idea. "You going to join us?" Henry asked and I looked at Sam then back at Henry.

"Might as well. It will be an adventure." I said and Henry smiled. It was settled.

A.N First chapter done. Tell me what you think and I'll try and put the next chapter up whenever I can.

-MarvelTime-Lady


End file.
